


Not My Type

by thewriterpoe



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24112906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriterpoe/pseuds/thewriterpoe
Summary: The plan was to get laid
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 12





	Not My Type

**Author's Note:**

> Basically a Wattpad Y/N fic - if your name is Kennedy

Kennedy can accept a lot of things about her best friend Rael getting a boyfriend. She can accept that 75% of their conversations now revolve around Johnny and what he's doing and what his dreams are. She can accept that sometimes their Friday night girls out are hijacked by Johnny's plans even though he has ALL of Saturday to spend with her. She can even accept third-wheeling on those hijacked dates because Rael refuses to ditch her (chicks before dicks, right?) but she's really having a difficult time accepting the weird double date scenarios with Johnny's best friend, Jaehyun. For one, Jaehyun is seeing someone. Boys like him are always seeing someone; those popular high school royalty types. And – this is important - he called her fat in the 9th grade which is only relevant because he's said it in front of the WHOLE class so Rael knows she is not his type. And he's seeing someone! Plus, he gets all starey when she’s sucking on lollipops which would be hot if it was any other boy but because he called her fat in 9th grade, she just knows he’s silently judging her.

Like now, as she steps out of her house in her pale pink baby doll dress and Doc Martens, the way his eyes sweep over her choices and it really makes her blood boil. It’s a 90s party; girls’ fashion was aggressively feminine with a masculine punch in the throat. But she can’t even prepare a rebuttal because there’s a more pressing issue.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” she greets Johnny when she walks up to the car. It takes them a while to realize that Johnny’s precious Camero is a two-seater and there are, in fact, three of them going to Taeyong’s party. How did this not come up when Rael volunteered Johnny to pick Kennedy up? Where is she supposed to sit?

Apparently on Jaehyun’s lap. In her very short dress.

“Just get in,” Johnny grumbles back. “It’s only for a couple of blocks.”

She wants to refuse but asking Rael to come across town then back to Taeyong’s place was more gas than they had money for. Especially since Rael is supposed to be grounded.

“I’m really sorry,” she apologizes to Jaehyun, somewhat begrudgingly, conscious of how the car dips with her added weight.

“Don’t worry about it. You’re not that heavy,” Jaehyun answers, maneuvering her to sit fully on him. If it’s meant to put her at ease, it doesn’t. Not with Johnny quipping about how Jaehyun likes girls with a bit of meat on them. She’s well aware of the kind of girls Jaehyun likes and she wouldn’t describe them as having a bit of meat of them. But when Johnny whistles she’s kind of relieved when she sees him leering at the hip harness peeking from under her dress. “You did not come to play.”

“The plan is to get me laid, right?”

Rael and Johnny are convinced that the only way for Kennedy to get over her first proper relationship -which ended seven months ago – is to fuck it out of her system. At the time, the logic was sound, something about muscle memory, but honestly it wasn’t a hard sell.

“Dude, Taeyong won’t know what hit him,” Johnny laughs, pulling out of her driveway. Taeyong is one of the hottest boys in school who’s apparently going through a phase where being incredibly good looking is somehow a problem. That’s who they’re planning on hooking her up with even though she barely has any class with him – a selling point, Rael had insisted. Johnny had been blunt when he said ‘new pussy’.

The ride is so fucking awkward especially with Johnny smarting about how cozy it is when he can’t reach the music system because her knees are in the way. Plus, it ends up being more than a couple of blocks because Johnny doesn’t take the main road; and, she’s not sure but it seems like Johnny is purposely hitting every bump on the way, and it makes her very conscious of Jaehyun’s dick against her. It’s confirmed when Jaehyun finally snaps and tells Johnny to stop fucking around. When they arrive, she can’t jump out fast enough to drown the experience with copious amounts of alcohol.

Kennedy doesn’t know what made her think that Rael and Johnny would actually help her get laid because it’s not even been fifteen minutes since they’ve arrived and the two of them have gone off somewhere, leaving her in loser corner with an empty red solo cup. It’s not that she doesn’t know anyone at the party – she thinks she saw her sophomore science project partner at the keg station earlier – she just doesn’t do the whole social scene well. Since the second grade it’s been her and Rael even after that seventh-grade fiasco when Mina tried to drive a wedge between them. It makes her nervous thinking about what will happen when they go off to college. She looks up from smiling at nothing on her phone and she sees Taeyong looking in her direction. Not one to be presumptive, she looks around to see who he’s smiling at.

“You, dummy,” He mouths, pointing and laughing at her.

So, maybe this is Rael’s and Johnny’s plan, to have her look pathetic enough that the host comes and keeps her company – good old lookism guilt working in her favor. And it does look like he’s coming to talk to her but then Jaehyun’s suddenly in front her, pulling her to shield him as though she was big enough to hide him.

“Urgh, can you pretend you’re here with me? Taylor keeps trying to talk to me. I told her I was not interested but she’s not taking no for an answer.”

But isn’t Taylor supposed to be the person he’s seeing? She’s seen them hanging out at school and there was that time Johnny hijacked her girls’ night with Rael to go support Jaehyun at some bowling tournament. It could not have been more obvious that they were dating with how she was his letterman jacket.

“I thought you two were dating.”

“No,” he responds as though it’s something so ridiculous. “I like someone else.”

This has to be the longest they’ve talked to each other without Johnny as a buffer and it shows with how the conversation just pitters out after that. If she looked uncomfortable standing alone before, it’s ten times worse with Jaehyun hovering over her. And now Taeyong’s turning to talk with another girl.

“You don’t really like me, do you?”

She couldn’t sputter her denial fast enough before he asks if it’s because he called her fat in the 9th grade.

“Rael said it gave you an inferiority complex,” he adds.

_God damn Rael and her big mouth._

“Because that’s not at all what I said,” he continues, oblivious or unconcerned by the shades of embarrassment coloring her face. “I was just really into Irene at the time and people kept teasing us about the High School Musical thing so I said you weren’t my type and somehow that got turned around to me saying you were fat which is not at all what I thought because you have a really nice body.”

Awk.ward.

 _Now_ she has a really nice body – after puberty finally hit her like a dump truck - but there had been a reason she was always picked to play the little teapot in kindergarten – short and stout. And what a weird thing to say. Should she thank him for the compliment as though his careless comment didn’t fuck up her self-image two and half years ago?

“I don’t hate you,” she says if only to put an end to this embarrassing clusterfuck of a conversation. And it’s true. She doesn’t. Whether he said it or not, it is true that she was fat but countless conversations with her online body positive groups taught her that it didn’t have to mean a bad thing.

“Good. Cause I hate how awkward things are between us. I want us to at least be friends.”

“Okay,” she agrees readily, raising her cup to meet his, laughing when they realize it’s empty. “I’ll just go and get something to drink.”

And Jaehyun feels good as he watches her meander through the makeshift dancefloor to get to the kitchen. It has bothered him that she stopped talking to him in the 9th grade which sucked because she was the only person he knew who liked High School Musical unironically.

“Dude!” Johnny hisses, jumping him from out of nowhere. “What the fuck are you doing?”

“Huh?”

“Don’t give me that face! You’re totally cockblocking Taeyong.”

“What? N-n-no, I am not.”

“Y-y-yes, you are,” Johnny counters somewhat seriously. “Taeyong was going to talk to her then you totally cockblocked him by cornering Kennedy here. This wasn’t part of the plan. And don’t think I don’t know what you’re doing with your burgundy cardigan.”

Jaehyun’s confused now.

“Don’t pretend you don’t know this is your ‘daddy’ cardigan.”

Fun fact: Jaehyun did NOT know he owned a kink cardigan. “…but thanks for the info. And, the plan is to get her laid. I don’t see why it has to be Taeyong.”

Johnny can think of one very good reason why it has to be Taeyong but he’s more interested in the implications of that statement. He has suspected for a while now that Jaehyun likes Kennedy. At first, Johnny thought that Jaehyun was just being a really good sport about the double dates because he lost at their basketball bracket but he noticed that Jaehyun had been genuinely upset when Kennedy didn’t join them to celebrate his bowling tournament win. Plus, Jaehyun has been doing his weird oral fixation thing around her, staring at her like he’s imaging what else her mouth does. “But you said she’s not your type.”

Jaehyun groans. “Yeah, that was in the 9th grade. I’ve changed since then.”

“You mean she’s lost weight since then,” Johnny retorts.

“She hasn’t lost that much weight,” Jaehyun blurts as though to prove that he isn’t a shallow asshole. And from the look on Johnny’s face he realizes it isn’t the right thing to say only Johnny isn’t looking at him but passed him and fuck him sideways if Kennedy isn’t standing right behind him.

It’s not Kennedy but just as bad – Rael. “What’s the deal with you and Kennedy? I get that you have your own preferences but could you not shit on Kennedy in the process?”

“I wasn’t shitting on her. I was just trying to explain - ”

“Very badly,” Johnny interjects.

“ – that my liking her has nothing to do with her body or whatever.”

“ _You_ like Kennedy?”

“Pretty much,” Johnny answers before Jaehyun can.

“And you’re okay with her sleeping with Taeyong?” Rael presses, eyes boring into Jaehyun as though looking for a tell. He had been part of the chat where they discussed Kennedy’s options and for two weeks didn’t say a thing.

“First of all, it’s not a given that Taeyong will sleep with her. Second of all, I asked him not to sleep with her.”

Rael takes a moment to process this new information – why he agreed to the double dates when he had a girlfriend, why he got all starey when he thought Kennedy wasn’t looking, why he practically run to Kennedy when Taeyong was about to make a move. Then she remembers what she saw in the kitchen a few minutes ago. “Was that before or after he had his tongue down her throat?” She’s a little smug when she asks because why wouldn’t it be a given for Taeyong sleep with Kennedy? She looks properly fuckable.

“You’ve got to be kidding me?” Jaehyun struggles through gyrating bodies, expertly avoids the hand reaching out to grab him and makes it to the kitchen where he finds Kennedy about to lick salt off of Taeyong’s collarbone for her tequila shot. “I need to talk to you,” he hisses, throwing Taeyong a hard stare. Without waiting for her response, he grabs her by the wrist and drags up a flight of stairs, through the second door on the right, locking the door behind him.

“Wh-?”

“Don’t fuck Taeyong!”

It’s short but the silence that follows is loud.

“What?”

“Don’t fuck Taeyong,” he repeats, managing to look both shy and serious at the same time. “If it’s just a random hookup, do it with me.”

The shock on her face is comical as it morphs into utter confusion.

“But you like someone else.”

“You!” he grunts in frustration. “You’re the person I like.”

“But you said we should be friends,” she objects again.

“At least friends,” he corrects with emphasis on at least. “I want…”

“To fuck me?” she interrupts completely incredulous.

“…more.”

She opens her mouth to say something but after a minute of nothing coming together, she closes it.

“I know I’m wasn’t on the list of options but if you give me a chance, you could like me.”

That sounds like more than a hookup.

“I’m a really good kisser,” he adds, looking uneasy as he approaches her.

Kennedy doesn’t know what to say, what to think. Her mind is a flurry of half words and full-on emotions. It is utterly impossible to her that Jaehyun would actually like her but she can’t uncover his motives for doing this – maybe it’s something to do with Taylor, like making her jealous or something. Whatever it is, she doesn’t appreciate feeling like 9th grade all over when for some reason something that never even occurred to her before (then that he thought she was fat; now that he would use her to make someone jealous) suddenly means so much and she’s stood there swallowing down intense humiliation. 

She’s about to say something but there’s the sound of the door handle not giving way, aggressive knocking, and Taeyong’s voice promising to end whoever’s inside fucking on his clean sheets. Jaehyun’s just looking at her and not unlocking the door she does it, chastised by the look of disappoint on his face and flushed by the smirk on Taeyong’s face.

“Nothing happened,” she assures Taeyong and she flees with twin prick points warming at the back of her head. 

“Jaehyun said he wants to fuck me,” Kennedy tells Rael at little too loudly, so Rael ushers them away from the small group of people clustered around the kitchen sink to the back veranda which was empty. “Can you believe it?”

Understandably, Kennedy’s flustered, rambling, shaking her hands out, running them through her hair but Rael’s not exactly in the frame of mind to be the patient, supportive friend -the shot she had fifteen minutes ago is kicking in big time.

She’s supposed to say, “The fucking nerve! body shaming you in 9th grade and now he wants to fuck you now that you’re hot. He can suck dick!” Instead she says, “I don’t really see the problem here. You want to smash. He wants to smash you specifically. Honestly, I wish he had said something earlier.”

Kennedy’s face is a brilliant imitation of the surprised Pikachu meme. “You know why. Of all the boys in the world, he is last person I would let see me naked. Besides it was supposed to Taeyong. I was totally psyched to fuck Taeyong.”

“Okay one, you don’t have to get naked to fuck. Two, I had to blackmail you into coming to this party because I knew you would back out of fucking Taeyong plan, and three, I get that you feel insecure around Jaehyun; he was your crush and totally rejected you but you’re like lesbian porn hot now.”

“He was NOT my crush.”

“Yeah, he was. Otherwise him calling you fat wouldn’t have been such a big deal when you had cruddy Bryan making baby elephant noises at you.”

Cruddy Bryan was the worst. He sat behind her in class and in addition to the baby elephant noises, he would make fart noises every time she sat down. And then when her training bras started filling out, he had the nerve to tell her he liked her; that that was why he was so mean to her. She thoroughly enjoyed turning him down. She wasn’t vicious, polite even, but she couldn’t hide the smile of satisfaction as he walked away dejected or every time she caught him looking at her in the school corridors.

“I really hate it when you call me out like this,” Kennedy concedes.

“Listen, I know I’ve been really pushy about it but you don’t have to have sex with Taeyong or Jaehyun or anyone to get over your ex but you did scream a lot when you got your brazilian done so…”

Kennedy cringes at the reminder of her determination to definitely fuck Taeyong or even anyone for the pain to have been worth it. But Jaehyun isn’t anyone.

Kennedy finds Jaehyun leaning against Johnny’s car, absentmindedly nursing a beer. When he sees her approaching, he tenses up, standing straight, and looking at his shoes intensely.

“So…we can fuck,” she announces without ceremony and maybe she should have led with something else because he’s looking at her with a hard, unreadable expression. “…If you want,” she adds but when he doesn’t say anything, she backs up, “…or not.”

“We can’t have sex in Taeyong’s room. He’s locked the door,” he says as she’s turning away.

“Oh,” she answers dumbly. And maybe it’s for the best afterall…

“We could go my place,” he offers.

The last time Kennedy was in Jaehyun’s room was for a science project in middle school and they discovered that they both liked High School Musical. She notes with a smile that he still has the autographed CD they waited six hours in line, in the dead of winter, to get. She turns to say something about it and bumps into him. He’s standing so close she can feel his breath warming her cheek. She swallows when he crowds her a little as he selects what music to listen to and only gives the tiniest bit of room when he leans back to get her approval. She nods nervously, not really looking at what he’s showing her.

A sex playlist. That’s what he has on. Fucking bedroom R ‘n’ B and dreamy indie music; the first song talking about getting high and slow fucking in the afternoon. He doesn’t give her warning when he kisses her, a firm press of his lips to hers. She kind of freezes, sure that he can feel her heart thumping in her throat when he brings his hands to cradle her face. He just waits for her to do something, his lips grazing hers. It’s takes a minute but she opens her mouths to his and melts at the surge of his tongue.

He is a good kisser, like girl gets heartthrob at the end of the movie good kisser; the way he exhales when he changes the angle, the way he chases her tongue, the way his body presses against hers, warm and heavy. His hands aren’t as sure as his tongue, holding her close one minute, exploring her curves the next. After tentatively sliding over the slope of her ass, one hand slides under her thigh to raise her leg to his waist. And with it the hem of her dress. And it’s easier now for his fingers to slip into her underwear between the folds of her lower lips.

She sags against him; biting back from moaning loudly into his mouth.

“I really wanted to do this to you on the ride to the party,” he whispers, drawing circles around her clit.

“Fuck,” she breathes, the image of him touching her with Johnny sinking to the pit of her stomach. It surprises her how much that turns her on and she starts rolling her hips gently against his fingers.

“Does this feel good?” He asks because he doesn’t know if she’s grinding against him because she likes what he’s doing or if she wants him to do more. She keens in response, curling her fingers tighter into his shirt. “You have to say something. I don’t know what you like,” he whines.

“Yes,” she groans, and it’s as if she had been holding her breath. “fuck, yes.” And she’s openly moaning now; quiet, high pitched noises into his neck.

“How do you take off this thing?” he grunts at frustration, tugging at her underwear.

She reaches the side of her panties, pops the snap buttons on the side, and slides them off to the ground. He takes this time to move them to the bed, falling on top of her. He starts kissing her again. This time her neck, her collar, moving lower each time.

Weirdly, even though she had said they could fuck, and kissed him, and had him finger her, it doesn’t hit her that they are having sex until he’s heading for between her thighs. Suddenly she’s anxious, conscious of how she looks, how she smells, how wet she is.

“We can stop anytime you want,” he says sensing her hesitation.

“It’s not that. Can we, like, not do that part and just fuck?” And she wants to just shrivel up and die because she doesn’t understand the look on his face – annoyance, disappointment, judgement, pity. But she can’t do that. Not with him.

“Sure, we can just fuck,” he says softly, reaching for the condom in the back pocket of his jeans.

And between the fade out and fade in of songs, she feels stupid for saying anything, like she’s ruined the mood. But then he’s looming over her, lining up against her. It’s a lot to take in. She gasps at the breach, clasping at his back, squeezing her legs around him.

“Shh,” he coos, kissing her face as he eases into her. “I’ve got you.”

He starts fucking her slowly, allowing her to get used to his girth. When his thrusts receive less resistance, he increases the pace a little, holding her hands above her head because her nails digging into his back begin to hurt. His entire weight is pushed down on her and the sound of her wet pussy and heavy breathing is making him come undone. He’s already on edge from the car ride to Taeyong’s party and this pace is just adding more to the strain.

“Can I go faster?” he asks.

“Yes,” she breathes.

He grabs her hips, angling up, and begins a relentless pace. The effect is pornographic. She’s biting her hand, rolling her eyes. Seeing her like this, moaning his name, spreading her legs as far as her harness would allow just to get more of him, is just too much.

“Shit! I’m going to cum,” he whispers, his voice edged with desperation as he fucks her even faster. “I’m going to c—."

He flops down on her hard, breathing heavily, then rolls off her when she complains about his weight. What follows is uncomfortable. If they listen carefully, they will be able to hear each other overthink under the mellow beats of Frank Ocean. _Should I say thank you? Do I smell? Did I do something weird? Do we leave now?_

Her chuckle breaks the awkwardness. He turns to his side to look at her and he can’t tell if that’s a good thing or a bad thing.

“Your cum face,” she answers his look, “is hilarious.”

He pouts. It’s not exactly a good thing but at least the weird tension between them is lifting.

“I’m kidding,” she relents. “Your cum face is pretty hot. It’s actually annoying.” And even though she’s looking at the ceiling, she can tell that he’s relieved.

“You didn’t cum though,” he says in a small voice.

“I probably wasn’t going to anyway, but the stuff leading up to it was great.”

He hesitates before he asks, “Is it because it’s me and not Taeyong?”

She can feel him staring down the side of her face. She can’t lie that it isn’t because of him but it’s not in the way he’s probably thinking. A small part of that 9th grade girl, paralyzed by his comment and the laughter it caused, still lives in her so he’ll never be the kind of person she could let go with.

“It’s not because of you,” she lies. “I’ve never cum the first time I’m with someone.” This is true and probably too much information. Will he think she expects another round? “So, one-night stands do absolutely nothing for me.” Definitely too much information but at least there wouldn’t be an expectation of this being more than a one-time thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this means I've gotten Jaehyun out of my system because I cannot afford to be having deep feelings for another Kpop boy.


End file.
